Aki Toyosaki
Aki Toyosaki (豊崎 愛生 Toyosaki Aki, born October 28 , 1986) is a Japanese seiyu and singer from Tokushima Prefecture, Japan. She was later named as a "Best New Actress" at the 4 Seiyu Awards in 2010 for her role as Yui Hirasawa in K-On! and Kana Nakamachi in Kanamemo. In the Kaminomi Anime, she plays as Jun Nagase. Voice Roles TV Anime 2003 * Saturday Naisho!!: Herself 2006 * Red Garden: Female Student 2007 * Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō: Amuro Ninagawa * Minami-ke: Yoshino * Shugo Chara!: Su 2008 * Bihada Ichizoku: Ai Shiratori * Dolly☆Variety: Sora Aoki * Minami-ke: Okawari: Yoshino * Net Ghost PiPoPa: Siren * Shugo Chara!! Doki—: Su * To Love-Ru: Momo Belia Deviluke * Touhou Musōkakyō: A Summer Day's Dream: Suika Ibuki 2009 * Akikan!: Najimi Tenkūji * Aoi Hana: Miwa Mogi * Arad Senki: Slap Up Party: Stella * Asura Cryin': An Ōhara * First Love Limited: Koyoi Bessho * Kanamemo: Kana Nakamachi * K-On!: Yui Hirasawa * Minami-ke: Okaeri: Yoshino * The Sacred Blacksmith: Lisa * Spice and Wolf II: Merta * Toaru Kagaku no Railgun: Kazari Uiharu * Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto: Oshima * Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Asmodeus 2010 * Asobi ni Ikuyo: Bombshells from the Sky: Melwin * Book Girl: Chia Takeda * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō: Keena Soga * Junod: Mii * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls: Kanetsugu Naoe * Maid Sama!: Satsuki * Mitsudomoe: Yuki Yoshioka * K-On!!: Yui Hirasawa * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi: Otohime Ryūgū * Otome Yōkai Zakuro: Bonbori * Seikon no Qwaser: Tomo Yamanobe * Motto To Love-Ru: Momo Belia Deviluke * Sora no Otoshimoto: Forte: Chaos * Toaru Majutsu no Index II: Kazari Uiharu * Princess Resurrection OVA: Reiri Kamura * Jewelpet Twinkle: Angela 2011 * Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai: Tetsudō Hisakawa (childhood) * Beelzebub: Aoi Kunieda * Final Fantasy Type-0: Cinque * Fractale: Megan * Hanasaku Iroha: Nako Oshimizu * Hourou Musuko: Momoko Shirai * Jewelpet Sunshine: Angela[ * K-On!: The Movie: Yui Hirasawa * Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing: Fam Fan Fan * Manyū Hiken-chō: Kaede * Mawaru-Penguindrum: Momoka Oginome * Mitsudomoe Zōryōchū!: Yuki Yoshioka * Nekogami Yaoyorozu: Shamo * Seikon no Qwaser II: Tomo Yamanobe * Softenni: Yura Hiratsuka *The World God Only Knows II: Jun Nagase * Un-Go: Inga * YuruYuri: Chitose Ikeda 2012 * Accel World: Chiyuri Kurashima *Hyōka: Rie Zenna *Inu x Boku SS: Chino Kotomura *Jewelpet Kira☆Deco—!: Angela *Medaka Box: Medaka Kurokami *Medaka Box Abnormal: Medaka Kurokami *Natsuiro Kiseki: Rinko Tamaki *Queen's Blade: Rebellion: Mirim *Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai!: Sakura Hagiwara *Kokoro Connect: Iori Nagase *To Love-Ru Darkness: Momo Belia Deviluke Discography As a member of Sphere, Toyosaki released nine singles: *"Cagayake! Girls" (2009) *"Don't say 'lazy'" (2009) *"Future Stream" (2009) *"Fuwa Fuwa Time" (ふわふわ時間 "lit. Light and Fluffy Time"?) (2009) *"Yui Hirasawa" (2009) *"Super Noisy Nova" (2009) *"Heart Connected to You" (君へとつなぐココロ "Kimi he to Tsunagu Kokoro"?) (2009) *"It Raises the Wind/Brave my heart (風をあつめて/Brave my heart "Kaze wo Atsumete/Brave my heart"?) (2009) *"REALOVE:REALIFE" (2010) *"Looking for Me" (ぼくを探して "Boku wo Sagashite"?) (2010) *"Now loading...SKY!!" (2010) *"MOON SIGNAL" (2010) In addition, three albums have been released: *Hōkago Tea Time (放課後ティータイム lit. "After School Tea Time"?) (2009) *A.T.M.O.S.P.H.E.R.E (2009) *Hōkago Tea Time 2 (放課後ティータイム2 lit. "After School Tea Time 2"?) (2010) Toyosaki released four solo singles: *"love your life" (2009) *"Dill" (2010) *"Spring Breeze" (春風 "Shun Pu"?) (2011) *"music" (2012) And she also released one solo album: *"love your life , love my life" (2011) Category:Seiyu Category:Staff Category:Personality